because of youFinland x reader
by hetaliafan14
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, sorry if its bad.


It was late in the afternoon, you were walking home when you noticed a small white dog in the street. The dog is wearing a small red bow but isn't moving or breathing, you look around for any possible owner of the poor dog. You were caught off guard when someone came crashing into you " I'm sorry!" the young man said. "It's fine." you said then picked yourself up off the ground, "I was looking for my dog." he said smiling. He picked himself up and looked straight into your eyes. You blushed then replied "What does the dog look like?". He looked up for a moment "She is a small fluffy white dog with a red bow." he answered smiling. "Uh…I have some bad news" you replied. The smile upon his face faded "Okay what is it?", you pointed to the dog that was probably the boys best friend for a few years. He ran towards you and hugged you very tightly "It's alright…" you said blushing then hugged back, "She was the best dog…" he replied almost in tears now. "It's okay.". He let go of you and sat down beside his dog, his brown eyes shimmered and his blond hair shined in the sunlight, but that didn't mater. What mattered was that this poor boy was upset, he lost his friend. You sat down beside him and looked him in the eyes "Don't be upset please." you rested your head on his shoulder, he looked at you and whispered " I will try." . "It's getting late we probably should go now…" you suggested. "Okay." he said sadly then stood up., his hands dropped to his sides, you could tell he was hurt emotionally. You came close to him and reached for his hand, he looked at you and smiled, you walked hand in hand and watched the sunset fade to darkness. Tears began to form in his eyes "Me and Hanatamago used to watch the sunset together every night with Sve…" you leaned closer to him "I'm sorry." he held his hand close to his heart as if we was going to rip it out. He curled up into a ball and began crying, you felt horrible. Was their anything you could do to make him happy? "Excuse me?" you said in a small whimper, "Huh?" he looked at you, "Uh…I was wondering if you wanted to go…" you began to say but your voice trailed off "Wanted to go where?" he wondered whipping the tears away. "I was wondering if you wanted to go..on a date with me?" you swallowed hard. "Sure." he said smiling for the first time in a while. "Want to go now?" "Sure." he said happily. He picked himself up off the ground and helped you up as well. You walked hand in hand and glared into each other's eyes "My name is Tino by the way." he told you "That's a very sweet name, my name is _." he smiled then kissed your cheek. Your cheeks were a bright red. "Why don't we just go to your house instead of going to a restaurant?" you asked him, "Okay." he smiled. You arrived at his house, he scooped you up and carried you inside then he gently placed you down on the couch. "We can watch a movie." you suggested "Sure. What kind of movie?" Tino wondered. "How about a scary movie?" "Yes that sounds nice." he scanned through the DVD's then pulled out a disk, he put it in the vcr then sat down on the couch beside you. He wrapped his arm around your waist and smiled, he was so happy to be with someone as nice and beautiful as you. When ever you got scared you would bury your face into his chest, but he didn't seem to mind he just smiled. "I'm so happy to be with you. _." he said. Every night you meet with Tino on the hill where you can see the sunset fade he always gives you a lily of the valley, his nations flower. You have been dating for over 3 years and are inseparable, but you can never seem to forget the day you met, you can't forget the sadness in his eyes. You are the happiest couple in the world, it seems that way anyway. You waited for him on the hill at sunset but he wasn't coming, you began worrying. Eventually he came running up the hill, he was so happy to see you. He ran to you and kissed you, you kissed back then he held you in his arms. He knelt down and look into your eyes. "Listen _. Ever since the day we met I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend my life with.." you began to cry happily "Yes?" you said smiling "Will you marry me?" Tino wondered. You wrapped your arms around him tightly "Yes!" you screamed happily then kissed him again. There were no words needed, this was love, he kissed you back. Tears of happiness filled both your eyes "I love you." was all that was said for a while. He picked you up and carried you back to his house, "You have made me the happiest man alive." he cheered then kissed you again. You sat down on the couch beside Finland and rested your head on his shoulder, at that moment you felt like you were the happiest couple in the world and that nothing could ever ruin this moment. You closed your eyes and fell asleep in his arms. He smiled "She's so cute when she's sleeping." he said then kissed your forehead. "Thank you Hanatamago for everything you have done…" "Thank you.." he remembered the day you two met then closed his eyes. You woke up in your room with Finland asleep by your side. You quietly got out of bed then walked into another room where you looked in the mirror " You made me the most happy woman in the world." you smiled and imagined yourself in a beautiful dress on your wedding day walking up the isle with the man of your dreams, the man of your dreams was Finland. He was the sweetest guy you ever met and you felt so lucky to have him, and he felt the same way about you. You two loved each other so much and nothing could ever change the way you felt. You brushed you hair then walked back into the bedroom, Finland was wide awake and was smiling "Good morning." you told him, "Good morning my love." he replied very happily, "Thanks. "you said then snuggled beside him "So, what do you want to do today?" he placed his arm around your waist then hugged you. "Want to get married?" he wondered "Anything you want babe." you kissed his cheek. "Okay. I will be right back." he got out of bed then came back holding a beautiful white dress with a golden lace around the bottom. "Thank you Tino, it's amazing."

You ran out of the room holding the dress tightly, you were surprised it fit perfectly and you looked even more beautiful then usual. You felt like this was a dream, you had the best man and a perfect carefree life. You walked back into the room to see Finland dressed in a black tuxedo with a red rose in the left corner "You look even more beautiful." he told you then looked into your eyes. 'You look amazing." you said at the same time then began to laugh wildly. After you were married Finland carried you down the street bridal style then stopped suddenly at the cemetery. "Why are we here?" you wondered , Finland didn't reply instead walked towards a small grave. "Hanatamago I thank you for everything." he began to cry, "Tino…" you began to say and rested a hand on his shoulder. " I would do it all different if I had a chance but all I have are these roses in my hand." he cried then placed them at her grave "Let's go…" you told him. Not to be rude you just couldn't stand seeing him hurt, it hurt you as well. Today was the 3rd year since Hanatamago had passed away, and that dog was very special to Finland. "Okay." he smiled lightly then walked down the hill hand in hand with his newly wed wife. When you arrived home you both sat down in the porch and listened to the birds sing, you rested your head on Finland's lap and looked up at the sky. He smiled at you, you closed your eyes and listened to his heart beat "I wish this moment would never end." you thought to yourself. He kissed your forehead then twisted his fingers through your hair, he was so happy to be with the most beautiful girl. You drifted off into a deep sleep, when you woke up there was a note in place of where Tino should be it said "Please do not worry sweet heart I have just gone to the store to buy a few things to celebrate our wedding. I will be back in about an hour, ok? xoxo love~ Tino. You sat on the bench and waited patiently for your beloved husband to return, you fell asleep and woke up constantly worrying you also checked your watch every few minutes. You waited over 2 hours for him to return "What is taking him so long?" you wondered. You couldn't wait any longer, you didn't have a car but you ran, you ran until you couldn't any more "Tino?!" you screamed in a tired voice, when you finally reached the town you noticed that there was an ambulance taking someone away. You assumed the worst and ran up to the nearest person "what happened?" the officer replied that a young man had been in a major collision. "No." you fell to the ground crying and buried your face into your hands. You grew the strength to get up and go to the hospital "It might not be him." you repeated to yourself. You walked up to a room and opened the door, sure enough there was your husband. He looked horrible, his arms were all torn up and blood trickled down his face "Are you ok?" you ran up to his side crying. "I…I loved you so much my dear." he whispered to you, "No!" you cried "I will miss you , but I..I can't stay. " he took his last breath and closed his eyes, his hand was on his heart but this time not because he was sad, he was happy because he had an amazing life with the best woman in the world. He had the best wife he could ever have. "Please no!" you screamed but you knew it was too late, he was gone. You walked out of the room upset, that night you went up to the hill and watched the sunset go down alone, it didn't seem right. Part of you was now gone, "I'm coming Finland!" you cried then jumped off the cliff and walked into the light. He stood beside a small white dog and looked as handsome as he did before, he was watching the sunset, you put your hand on his shoulder and smiled "I told you we were inseparable. Were together until the end."


End file.
